sisterly_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Wells is an American author of the Sisterly Love series. Biography Maryam Wells was born in Los Angeles, California, the third child and first daughter of Eddie (who died of cancer in 2014) and Patty Wells. She has two siblings: Older brother, Byron (b. 1986) and younger sister, Tiffany (b. 1994). She had another older brother, Mikey, who passed away in 1995. Wells graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in 2008. She originally planned to attend Los Angeles Trade Technical College and majored in fashion design, but after the loss of her father, she changed her major to theatre and attended Los Angeles City College. But after a few class sessions, Wells left LA City College. She returned to Trade Tech and majored in Cosmetology. Career Writing Although she is currently an actress, Wells was also an teen young adult novelist. She has written two separate teen/young adult book series, All About Us and Double Trouble. All About Us series has 21 books in total, including a prequel, a summer collection and a dictionary-style book called All About Style and All About Beauty. All About Middle School is a collection of 44 individual books entitled with each character’s names, which are about the girls' lives at Silver Hills Middle School. The series was originally an teen TV show on NBC in 2001, but it was cancelled after one season. Double Trouble series has 44 books, including diaries, style and beauty books, and a slambook about the hottest boys. This series was originally an teen TV show also on NBC from 1984 to 1985, and like All About Us, it was also short-lived. Her first hit series, All About Us tells the story about four teenage girls living in a suburban town in California called Silver Hills. Although they have been friends since Kindergarten, they have different cliques; Alicia Alcott is an aspiring singer and dancer with an interracial family an black father, a white mother, and two siblings, brother Trent and sister Brittany. Alicia also deals with her attraction to another singer, Ryan Frankel; Nikki Merrick is a superficial rich girl with an obsession of fashion and boys; Sierra Jennings is an straight-A student with a title "Miss Perfect" but her homelife wasn't so perfect. Her parents divorce when she was in the 8th grade, she helps her mother take care of her younger sister, Leslie, while having a conflict with her older sister, Will (Short for Willow); and Kristy Castelli is the tomboy of the pack. Her family own their pizza restaurant called Castelli's Pizza Shack where her father was the manager and she was the waitress. Kristy's mother is the principal at her school, Silver Hills High School. Her second novel series, Double Trouble tells the story about a pair of teenage identical twin sisters, Megan and Jenny Healy, who always managed to create some kind of situation for each other, their family or their circle of friends. They were small town girls, living in Leawood, California. After high school, they moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting and journalism. The Healy twins were opposite in that Jenny was the conservative, down to earth type while Megan was the outgoing devil may care more rebellious twin. Her third series, Sisterly Love tells the story about three young African-American girls, who are sisters, coming together to help their mother with her beauty salon when she has an health emergency. This was the only series not based on a another TV series, but the main characters were all based on Wells' three family members. The Rollins sisters and their family members on their mother's side are established hair stylists, which was based on Maryam's short-lived job as a hair stylist and the knowledge that Wells' other family members are also hair stylists. The Rollins sisters have aspiring careers, Eva is an writer, writing her stories based on her real-life experiences; Dominique is an singer for her boyfriend's band; and Tanzie is an cheerleader and is in high school. Her next series, Teen Witch of Santa Mira was about a teenage girl who comes from an long line of supernatural witches in her family and is called "The Destined One". Her storylines featured battling demons and evil warlocks, falling in love with an mortal-warlock hybrid, and jugging high school and her duties. The series led to an spin-off about her aunt and cousins in The Jones Chronicles. Notes *She is a Virgo. *Wells attended Los Angeles City College to major in acting, but left the college due to commute problems. *Graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, California (2008) *Wells revealed that the Rollins Sisters were based on her three relatives (Her mother and two aunts, who were her mother's sisters). *Like Eva and Dominique, Wells and her younger sister, Tiffany were born in the 1990's and are four years apart. *Wells' three relatives were the inspiration for her the Rollins sisters. **Eva was based on Maryam's aunt, Gloria for being the hard-working and dominant sister. **Dominique was based on Maryam's mother, Patty for being the rebellious and intelligent sister. **Tanzie was based on Maryam's other aunt, B.B. for being the sweet and kind sister. ***Also, the sisters have similar traits with Maryam. **She and Eva were both born in 1990, like writing stories, and were both hair stylists. **She and Dominique both love music and are both singers. **She and Tanzie both love fashion and have feisty personalities. *Wells' own mother attended Los Angeles City College and like Maryam, she dropped out. **However, they both left LA City for different reasons. *She currently wears wigs because she was too lazy to do her hair. **She wears long and shoulder-length wigs. *If she ever has three daughters, she would name them; Michaela Christina, Mercedes Elizabeth, and Maxine Danielle. **Her daughter, Michaela's name came from her grandfather and uncle who has passed away years before she was born. **Her other daughter, Mercedes' name came from Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, her favorite event. *She enjoys reading, writing and being outgoing. *Her worst habit is constantly chewing gum. *She loves Pepperoni and Spinach pizza, which she nicknames it the "Maryam 2.0". *She was 14 when she had her first kiss. *Maryam was harassed and bullied at her high school in Los Angeles, which she revealed in her autobiography, Being Maryam Wells. *Her favorite cereal is Raisin Bran. *She used had a crush on former S Club 7 member, Jon Lee when she was ten years old. *She has Acid Reflux and had to stop eating her favorite candies because it flares up her throat. *She made her own gown to her -wedding to -. *(October 2, 2014) Her father had passed away from colon cancer. *She has a new fragrance, called Pure Ambition. *Launch of her fragrance "Pure Ambition". *Launch of her fragrance "Sweet Ambition". *Launch of her fragrance "Secrets". *Launch of her fragrance "Free Spirit" *Launch of her fragrance "Destiny" *She collects Sophisticated Black Hiar style and Guide magazines. *She is a graduate of cosmetology at Los Angeles Trade Technical College. Category:Writers